


a fool for school~Destiel

by amanda1227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda1227/pseuds/amanda1227
Summary: Dean's always relied on sports, but when he breaks his leg, his priorities must change.Cas has only worried about himself, but he's forced to become a tutor, his priorities must change.Can they help each other, or will they pull each other to failure?





	

CHAPTER 1- DEAN WINCHESTER  
“Dean Winchester, you’ve given yourself a broken leg.” The doctor, whose name I can’t remember, walks in the room, looking over her clipboard.  
“Nice going kid.” My dad mutters to me. He won’t make a scene here, but I’ll hear it when I get home. We both know that sports were the only thing I had going to get to a good school. A broken leg could mean I never play again.  
“Will, I be able to play again?” I ask and the words hang in the air, creating a tension in the room. She sighed.  
“Look, Dean. You suffered from a really bad break. However, if you take care of it and attend physical therapy, you might be able to play again.” A sliver of hope runs its way through me. The doctor must see it in my eyes because she rushes to say “, but I wouldn’t count on it.”  
She hands Dad a phone number for a physical therapist, but I know we won’t be able to afford it. Even if we could, I would deny it. Sammy wants to go to college and he’s smart. Boy, he’s smarter than both me and my Dad combined. He’s gonna be a lawyer and help people and that’s way more important than me throwing a ball around.  
When we get home, Dad doesn’t yell. He just tells me to go up to my room for the rest of the night. I don’t protest. That means he won’t yell at me and I don’t mind. It’s rare we go a night without the three of us snapping at each other. Mom always kept Dad’s temper under control, and it got exponentially worse as time went on without her. Sometimes Sam can calm him down. He reminds me of Mom. Sammy would’ve loved her. I’m sure of that.  
……………………………………………………………………….  
Sammy wakes me up the next morning. I must have fallen asleep by accident. I glance at my backpack as I change clothes. I forgot to do my homework, I think to myself. I mean, it’s not like I was going to do it anyway. Like I said, sports are my thing. Academics are Sammy’s.  
I walk downstairs and smell bacon. Dad hasn’t made breakfast ever. He usually leaves by now to hunt for game in the woods. Sam is gone, he must have left already. I don’t think he’s ever been late to school purposely.   
“What’s up, Dean? Have some breakfast, I wanna talk to you.” I reluctantly sit down and grab a piece of bacon. “I know you haven’t always been the best in school. I was never worried though, because you had your football to fall back on. But now, with this leg business, I think we need to start worrying about your classes a bit more. So, I called the school.” I tense up. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say, I pray to any angel to hear me. “Dean, they gave you a tutor during your free period. They’re just gonna help you with some things you might be struggling with lately. Don’t feel pressured about it…”  
“How could you do this to me!” I scream. “Sammy could’ve helped. The extra money could have gone to Sammy’s tuition or the business or anything else but me! How could you?” I storm out of the house. I hear Dad screaming behind me. He’s never taken kindly to when I talk back to him.  
……………………………………………………………………..  
When I get to school, it’s second period-English. I would never tell a soul but it’s the one class I actually enjoy. We’re reading the Odyssey. The book is essentially about a bad-ass hero trying to get home. I always like to put myself in the spot of Odysseus- fighting of giants and saving my girl from jerks.   
Speaking of “my girl,” Why is she so fucking clingy today? When I showed up she linked arms with me and she won’t stop chewing off my ear and playing with her hair. I mean, Lisa and I aren’t really a couple. In eighth grade I gave her a hickey and now she just keeps making out with me. That’s all our relationship was, until recently. She’s dragging me to chick flicks and making me buy her food. I hate it, but she’s popular, and I’m not giving that up. Plus, I like her little brother Ben. He seems to like me and he’s pretty funny sometimes. I know these re pretty shitty reasons to stay with someone but I’m not one to focus on good versus bad.  
The bell feels like it comes a little bit quicker today and my heart skips a beat. It’s tutor time.


End file.
